Question: A white pair of socks costs $$5$, and a popular gold shirt costs $8$ times as much. How much does the gold shirt cost?
The cost of the gold shirt is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $5$ $8 \times $5 = $40$ The gold shirt costs $$40$.